


Fever & Dream

by Elsie_L



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 只是个春梦而已？, 老爷感觉自己不太好
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie_L/pseuds/Elsie_L
Summary: 因为发烧没有去夜巡的杰森做了一个奇怪的梦，而布鲁斯好像不小心撞见了什么。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 罗宾桶，第一人称视角

今天的夜巡没有罗宾。

我被布鲁斯强制性地留在了家里——头上放着冰袋，戴着眼罩（阿福坚持认为它可以舒缓我因为高烧而过于干涩的眼睛），盖着蠢透了的厚厚的毯子。

“需要来点助眠的音乐吗，少爷？”

我没有说话，因为我被这么一堆东西埋着根本说不出话来，也可能是因为我的嗓子像我的其他身体零部件一样罢工了，我也不太清楚究竟是哪一种。

阿福打开了音乐，柔和的海浪声充满了屋子，接着是脚步声，然后是门关上的声音。

 

我是被一双手惊醒的。

我感到有什么东西在抚摸我的脸颊——与其说是抚摸，更像是在揉搓。

“别动…”

我很烦躁，任何一个被人从睡梦里拉出来的人都会这样。我没有睁眼，在枕头上挪动了一下脑袋，那东西却不依不饶地追过来，捧住了我的脸，我的眼罩被拉了下来。

天哪，那是一双手。

脑子里转过这个模糊不清的念头，我立刻伸手抓住了那个正在我脸上肆虐的东西。

我猜对了，被我抓住的真的是一只手，皮肤粗糙而温暖，捏起来很有力量。

这绝对不是阿福的手。我想要跳起来大叫，却突然突然传来了开门声。那只手不见了，我自己的手也好好地放在毯子里面，眼罩的绒毛蹭着我的脸，低低的海浪声在我耳边回荡着。

阿福换掉了我头上的冰袋。

又是门关上的声音。

 

我闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，在我快要滑入梦乡之前——那双手又出现了。像第一次一样揉搓着我的脸颊，扯下了我的眼罩，然后用指节来回蹭着我的脖子。我想要睁眼，想要挥手打开这讨厌的东西，却一点力气也用不出来。

“不要摸…”

从脖颈上传来一种奇异的，麻酥酥的感觉，沿着神经在身体里来回游走。那双手好像听到了我的话，沿着锁骨继续向下摸去，捏住了我的乳尖。粗糙的指头沿着尖端打着圈，以一种几乎疼痛的力道揉蹭抓握着我的胸前。疼痛和麻痒一起从胸前传来，还有奇异的，无法形容的快感，我一定是喊叫出声了——我该怎么跟阿福解释呢，有个看不见的我人在我屋子里——

那双手没有给我思考的时间，它沿着我的腰侧继续往下，抚摸着我的性器，并且轻轻向它呵着热气。我感到羞耻和惊慌——这实在太超过了，从来没有人这么对过我——我扭动着躲避，那双手缺顺着我的动作上下撸动着我的性器，它渐渐挺立了起来，被内裤抵得有些难受。于此同时，股奇怪的热流从铃口向后流淌着，一直跑到了我的后穴里去。那里传来一种难受的充胀感，还有液体滴落的感觉——这液体实在是太多了，为什么会这么多…

“把腿张开。”

他说话了，声音沙哑而有力，听起来就像……就像布鲁斯。但是不会的，布鲁斯不会对我做这种事，他不会……

那双手拉开了我的腿，把它们向后弯去，让它们完全大张着，我感到空气舔舐着后穴的嫩肉，液体滴滴答答地流下来落在床单上。

他一定都看见了。不知道为什么，我觉得很羞耻，就算我知道那不会是布鲁斯…不，不是他，那还会是谁呢…

滚烫坚硬的东西缓慢而坚定地推入了我的后穴，我感到我的括约肌在尖叫，尖锐的疼痛几乎把我劈成两半，那根肉棒却对我的疼痛浑然不觉一般继续动作着。我感到自己的腰一下下撞击在床上又被弹起，反冲的作用力让它吞没得更深。我一定是哭喊出声了——因为他暂停了动作，安抚地摸了摸我的额头。

“很快就好了。”

布鲁斯——我觉得那是布鲁斯，因为他说话的语气跟他一模一样。他放缓了节奏，温柔在我的肩膀上落下亲吻，小幅度地磨蹭着。疼痛慢慢消去了，取而代之的是冲垮一切的快感，我情不自禁地向前挺起腰，手臂胡乱挥抓着，攀上了他的脖子。他揽住了我的身体，皮肤上的伤疤紧紧贴合着我的乳尖。我的后背撞上了冰凉的床板，但是我顾不上这个——也许我喊了他的名字，而且喊了很多次。我快要被着灭顶的刺激弄得窒息，或者被撕裂成碎片了——

突然的，一道白光在我眼前闪过，潮水般的疲惫不可阻挡地涌上来，紧接着黑暗环绕了我的身体。

 

我睁开眼的时候已经是第二天下午。冰袋已经被拿掉了，那股不适的无力感也消失无踪。我跳起来一溜烟儿地跑进蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯正坐在电脑前。

“我今天可以去夜巡了吗？”我边说着边对着空气打了几拳，“看！我已经完全好了！”

布鲁斯没有带蝙蝠侠的面罩，那双冰蓝色的眼睛看得我一时有些心虚——昨天模模糊糊的记忆里似乎有些什么，却又抓不住——但是那还能有什么呢？我又没有偷跑出去。

“好吧。你可以去夜巡。”

Yes！

 

 

视角转换：  
布鲁斯回到庄园的时候杰森还没有醒。他推开门——  
少年情动的喘息声带着淡淡的麝香飘散在空气中，眼罩被杰森甩到了一边，男孩湿漉漉的睫毛颤抖着，唇间溢出破碎的呻吟。  
“Bruce…Bruce！”  
男孩纤细的脖颈猛然后仰，随后整个人放松地瘫软下来，急促的喘息渐渐变得悠远绵长。

 

布鲁斯觉得自己不太好了。


End file.
